Paint the Sky with Stars
by padawanjinx
Summary: This is my version of what happened upon Qui-Gon's return to the temple after Xanatos turned. This is my first song fic, so be kind.


Paint the Sky with Stars   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own em, I'm just playing with them. I make no money, so don't think about sueing me, cause if you come near my sci-fi collection, I'll hunt you down and hide the body where no one will find it.  
  
This is my first song fic, hope I did it right. Inspired by "Paint the Sky with Stars" by the wonderful artist, "ENYA". Beautiful song, I recommend you check it out.  
  
  
Summary: My version of what might have happened upon Qui-Gon's return to Coruscant after Xanatos turned.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darkness.  
  
Emptyness.  
  
Abandonment.  
  
Betrayal.  
  
Qui-Gon's face remained expressionless as he walked through the massive halls of the Temple. Students, and even the masters scattered out of his way. His long strides taking him quickly down the hall to his refuge, his center of the storm.  
  
There were whisperings through the temple about what had happened, no one was bold enough to raise their voice or to speculate in depth.  
  
It had been merley a day for the transport to bring Qui-Gon back to the temple, though time was irrelivant to the heartbroken master. He'd been in a kind of haze, assuming only a couple short but clouded hours had passed.  
  
Qui-Gon knew that Masters, Padawans, Council members, hell, even the small iniates wanted to know what happened on Telos. Everytime Qui-Gon thought about it, the raw emotions would surface and he'd relive that fateful encounter again and again.  
  
He was numb, in mind, body, spirit, and mostly his heart. The last thing he wanted to do was to tell of the fatefull trip. Though he knew the temple respected privacy, he would have to dredge up that ruinous day, and relive its pain again.  
  
Suddenly before my eyes  
Hues of indigo arise  
With them are my spirit sighs  
Paint the sky with stars   
  
It was too painful right now to talk about it. Too personal to allow a complete stranger to see and feel the anguish. It was his burden, and his alone.  
  
Qui-Gon went to the place that always made him feel at peace. The room of a Thousand Fountains. Here, all his heartache and pain would trickle away, just like the softly flowing water across the rocks. He looked over the water, so calm, peaceful, serene. Never staying in the same place or getting attached, never having heartache.  
  
He seated himself on the ground with his back against a bench. A small stream murmered reassurances just a couple of feet beside him. He closed his eyes and relaxed, imagining the water was his trouble, slowing drifting away on the river of life.  
  
The water wasn't calming like it used to be. Qui-Gon opened his eyes, tears beginning to form in the blue depths. He dropped his head in his hands and allowed the pent up emotions to flow out. After an uncertain ammount of time passed with heartwrenching crying, he felt a familiar presence and he looked up to see the face of his master staring back.   
  
Yoda stood quietly, his expression showing sincere grief for his former padawan. His face was etched with heartfelt sympathy, echos of tears evident in his eyes. He allowed Qui-Gon to say something first, allowing him the much needed quiet to contemplate his thoughts.  
  
Qui-Gon broke the silence, not bothering to hide his emotions."Why? Why did it have to happen? Why him? Why me?"  
  
"Know the answer I do not. But know this I do. The choise was Xanatos's. Great master you are."Yoda said, walking over to stand beside his distraught apprentice.  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head in dismay, "No I'm not. I wish it were true. I failed him. I failed Xanatos, the Order, and myself."   
  
Yoda put his hand on Qui-Gon's arm, "Failed no one you have. Fault lies in Xanatos it does."  
  
"But I was the one that raised him, cared for him, protected him, like he was my own son. He discared me, tossed me and his training aside for a "Father" that gave him up, deserted him. He was lured in by power, corruption, greed. Everything that we aren't or want, or so I thought he wouldn't be persuaded by. Maybe if I had done things differently he wouldn't have been tempted. He would have stayed and not choosen the darkside." Qui-Gon said, tears still streaming down his face.  
  
Only night will even know  
Why the heavens never show  
All the dreams there are to know  
Paint the sky with stars  
  
"Dewell in the past you can not. Change what has already happened you can not. Hope for the the future you can. Learn from mistakes, help with next apprentice it will, when time it is." Yoda wiped Qui-Gon's cheek.  
  
Who has placed the midnight sky  
So our spirit has to fly  
As the heavens seem so far  
Now who will paint the midnight star   
  
Qui-Gon's face became stoney, his heart seemingly turned ice cold. "There will never be another padawan. I will not allow anyone to betray me again. My heart and mind are closed to all possiblities."  
  
"Exhausted you are. Pain and sorrow speak for you. Rest you need to clear your mind and heart." Yoda said.  
  
Night has brought to those who sleep  
Only deams they can not keep  
I have legends in the deep  
Paint the sky with stars  
  
"When I sleep, the past comes to haunt me. When Xanatos choose the darkside, it was like my heart became covered in a veil, casting shadows and hardening my heart. How can I rest with my greatest defeat always taunting me?" Qui-Gon wiped tears away from his eyes.  
  
Yoda sighed, "Despair I feel in you. A void like space fills your heart, clouds you mind it does. No longer see the stars you do. Only see the darkness."  
  
Qui-Gon turned to speak, but Yoda's hand hushed him. Yoda's eyes held a soften expression, "Remember I do what you used to say, that Jedi's shine like the stars. Many, varied, and always watching over each other. Jedi's are a lot like the stars, showing the way, guiding, not allowing darkness full reign. Always shining, like the force."  
  
Who has placed the midnight sky  
So out spirit has to fly  
As the heavens seem so far  
Now who will paint the midnight star  
  
Qui-Gon turned his face away from Yoda and stared out into the space in front of him. "Everytime I close my eyes, I see Xanatos's face, full of anger, hatred, rage. Seeing him turn is like living thousands of deaths, over and over in my mind. I will never again see the stars. There is no more left for me to give, and I don't think I could ever allow myself to be attached like that again."  
  
Yoda placed a small hand on Qui-Gon's chin, turning his face towards him. Yoda smiled slightly, "Darkness may be upon you now, be there it will not always be. One day, you may see the stars again. Maybe one star will outshine all others, and peace you may find again."  
  
Place a name upon the night  
One to set your heart alight  
One to make the darkness bright  
Paint the sky with stars  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
